The Makeup Breakup show!
by Ilovetacos5
Summary: This is the after math of the episode where Inuyasha and Kagome decide to go their seperate way after a run in with Kikyo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey and were here with the Make- up & Break- up show!"

"With our host, Ilovetacos5."

"Hi everyone!"

"Today our victims, I mean guests are Kagome…"

(yay. Ya. Whoo. Angel.)

"…Inuyasha …"

(Yay)

" … and Kikyo…"

(Booo. You stink. Devil woman.)

" Today we are going to talk about when Inuyasha and Kagome decide leave each other, so Kagome how did you feel when you saw Inuyasha & Kikyo."

"Sigh, I felt a little betrayed when I saw them" Said Kagome.

" So, That is why you were crying ?"

"Yes." Said Kagome.

" And you Kikyo do you feel sorry at all?"

"No, I hate that girl, if it wasn't for Inuyasha she'd be dead."

"This calls for a adience member, ah, you mister…"

" I say she nuts, and needs to be put in a crack house, she is Devil woman!"said the man.

" So you're the wise guy, eh?"

Kikyo jumps off the stage and elbows the guy in his forhead.

"Security!"

Kikyo is has her hands pinned behind her back by security.

" So Inuyasha how did you feel?"

" After I felt as hurt as Kagome."Inuyasha gestured his hand towards her. Kagome blushed.

"So Inuyasha how strong are feelings for Kikyo?"

Inuyasha said " Still the same."

(Boooooooooo)

" Man what is wrong with you, she deliberately tried to kill you for the 5 or 6 time", I said shaking me head in disappointment.

" Kagome do say that your mom gave you good information about what to do?"

"Yes", said Kagome.

"That's my girl!", cried Kagome's mom from the crowd.

"MOM!", cried Kagome.

"Well be back after these messages!"

Commercial:

" All kitties love kitty Delight, It is full of poultry, seafood, and greens!"

**Please be honest and tell how you like. No holding back!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" We are back and will continue this saga", "so… let's focus on Inuyasha' s feelings for a second."

" Inuyasha tell us what were thinking when you saw Kagome's face?"

" Well I was feeling stupid for going after Kikyo without Kagome's concern…", said Inuyasha

(AWWWWW!)

"But Kagome was at home so what could I do."

(Cricket. Cricket.)

" Since our status is going down how bout we ask someone who has known Kagome and Inuyasha … the little cutie everyone knows…SHIPPO!

(Cricket. Cricket.)

" Cricket guy, you're fired!"

"Oh come on I have 5 lava to feed…"said the cricket.

"OUT", and the cricket hopped away.

"So … we have Shippo joining us today to talk about what he thinks of the situation."

Shippo pops out from the curtains and waves.

"So… Shippo will you please tells who think should be or not be."

"Well I think Kagome and Inuyasha should be together FOREVER!!!!"

Kikyo gives a death stare at Shippo, while Shippo is shaking in feetle position in his seat.

"So … Inuyasha after hearing his statement, how do you feel?"

"I am sorry, but I feel the same still…"

" We will be right back."

This show is brought you by epitomeofdeath and best friend."

"Inuyasha this audience this came trying to see ROMANCE!!", I shook him by his collar. Inuyasha had one black eye and his shirt was ruined with hot coffee.

" But you are just giving them crap, lots of #%* CRAP!!"

"We are back ",whispered the camera guy.

"Oh", me and Inuyasha both looked shocked, then grinned and waved.I sat back in my seat and so did Inuyasha.

"I can't wait to see what happens next, how bout you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha just smiles and nods.

"You monster!", Kagome cries and starts shaking me.

"W-we .. w-will be b-ack"

**I know it was short but I was too excited to get this up as fast as I could.**

**I know I was a little harsh to Inuyasha, but I was pushing him to admit he loves Kagome! Is that wrong!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" I am sorry for that outburst".

"Now I will return the attention back to Shippo".

Some how Shippo was gone.

"Shippo ran out during commercial break", whispered the camera man.

"Alright then… so… Inuyasha will you please tell us why you didn't confront Kagome when she was personally breaking apart?"

"Well… I thought my expression said it all", said Inuyasha.

"No it didn't!", said Kagome with tears in her eyes ," Instead you just decided to just leave me in my era, instead of comforting me and explaining your self!"

"WOW!" said Kikyo, " reincarnation got some fire in her."

Kagome gave a death stare towards Kikyo,"WELL UNLIKE YOU I LOVE INUYASHA!"

"I LOVE INUYASHA!"

"Well there is only one way to selltle this, a RUBBER CHICKIN FIGHT!!!!", I yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Speakers: In the left corner… weighing 123 pounds… and a cutie pie… KAGOME HIGURASHI!

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!)

In the other right corner…

(BOOOOOOOO!!!)

I'm not done yet! In the right corner… weighting 345 pounds… and is on parole…KIKYO SMITH!

(BOOOOOOOOOO!!!)

Alright I want a clean fight!

Kagome and Kikyo grabbed what they could!(I am giving them choices so the fight will be more interesting)Kagome had grabbed a rubber chicken and Kikyo had grabbed a pie! Kikyo threw the pie at Kagome and Kagome dodged it with her rubber chicken. Kagome went over and slapped Kikyo repeatedly with the rubber chicken. Now, Kikyo dodged the next hit and reached over and got… a boot and aimed it at Kagome's leg. IT WAS A DIRECT HIT! Kikyo had won the first round!

Speakers: Now we shall only fight with toothpicks!

Kagome and Kikyo start poking each other… then Kagome remembers something about Kikyo … SHES TICKLESSS! Kagome starts tickling her. Kikyo starts laughing her head off. Also she falls to the ground! Kagome wins!

Speakers: The last challenge … the ice cream race! You have both have a tub of mint ice cream! The most flavorless(Sorry if you love mint!)and unappealing ice cream of them all!The one who eats most of their ice cream in the next minute! Remember, things are not always what they seem. Kagome and Kikyo eat liked the wind! Then Kagome thinks… ,"I won't eat the rest ", said Kagome! Then Kikyo ried out ," I WON"!

Then streamers begin to fly. "Oh yeah its my birthday ,a hu, that's right ", she saw that Kagome was holding the bouquets and a gold crown."HEY",cried Kikyo," I won!". Now, Kikyo was told you were supposed to so not eat the ice cream. So Kikyo tried to kill me!

**I hope you will like the next just see what happened with me and Inuyasha during commercial in chapter 3 and what happened after the show!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! I finally looked at my reviews, also I would like to thank The Shadow Moon for inspiring me ! I also would like to thank the people who have been r&ring! Show everyone I cloned a better chapter five! Maaahahahahah!**

**So, sit back and laugh! LAUGH I TELL YOU!**

**Chapter** 5

" Okay do you want to know what happen at the end of the show with Kikyo and me… well…"

In the studio

"Come back here!", Kikyo screamed like a banshee. I was running for my life.

"Ahhhhhhh", I screamed throwing my script in the air.

Kikyo and I ran in circles for about ten hours, till Kagome stepped in.

"Kikyo we need to have a LITTLE CHAT!", said Kagome calmly.

Kagome grabbed Kikyo by the ankles and dragged her away!

"NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO!", Kikyo screamed ,trying to dig her fingernails into the floor. Last time I saw Kikyo, was in a wheel chair, in jail,10 feet away, because of my restraining order!

"Bet, you were also wondering why I beat Inuyasha… actually… what caused it…"

On commercial, in the studio

"Keh… WHY DO I HAVE TO BE HERE!", Inuyasha yelled at me.

"So, we can fix your relationship with Kagome…"

"Oh… yeah … like I care…"

'_Deep breaths, DEEP BREATHS!_'

"Come HERE", waves the camera guy.

"What!"

"OUR STATS ARE IN THE TOILET, TALK TO HIM!" So I walk over to Inuyasha.

"HEY, FAT LADY,GET ME SOME WATER!", Inuyasha yells at me.

"I not going to get you water!", I said trying to control my anger.

"Whatever I can _Use_ Kagome to get some water.", said Inuyasha smirking. The word, _Use_ that really got me angry.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH", I lunged for his throat and started chocking him.

Then, I stopped, got my freshly brewed coffee and dumped it on his shirt. I didn't give him time to howl. Then I slapped him around some times… then threw a chair at him. This chair was not fluffy, this chair was solid iron.

"DON'T YOU USE KAGOME LIKE THAT UNDERSTAND MOTHER#%^&!"

Then I slapped him once more…

"REMEMBER THAT YOU SON A #*%"

Then it was after commercial…

Now with Inu and Kagg's future…

Kagome and Inuyasha are now in the magazine's, for the first million dollar wedding. I paid for the whole thing! NOT TO MENTION THE DRESS!

Now they live in a small stone cottage in the middle of the forest. With their son, Atae. Living off the rest over money that I LOANED to them from the Wedding !

THE END!

THIS WAS MY FIRST STORY HOWE I DO!

Also check out my 2nd story called **HIGH SCHOOL REUNION**, with inuyasha and Kagome, Romance.


End file.
